The disclosure generally relates to a transceiver and, more particularly, to a receiver circuit capable of determining whether to discard in-phase/quadrature mismatch compensation parameters according to a signal-to-interference ratio.
In the receiver circuit of many wireless communication devices, the in-phase signal (a.k.a. I signal) and the quadrature signal (a.k.a. Q signal) typically have so-called I/Q mismatch phenomenon, which means that there is a gain mismatch and/or a phase mismatch between the in-phase signal and the quadrature signal.
The I/Q mismatch phenomenon often results in mirror frequency interference which would reduce the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of the receiver circuit, thereby degrading the throughput of the overall system.